K.C.-Marisol-Jenna Love Triangle
The love triangle between K.C. Guthrie, Marisol Lewis, and Jenna Middleton began in the tenth season of Degrassi. However it was much more prominent in the eleventh season when K.C. cheated on Jenna with Marisol. K.C. was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Marisol ends up developing a crush on K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol when his phone keeps ringing after Marisol borrows his notes, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, K.C. eyes Marisol putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. K.C. asks her about it, and she asks him if he minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), K.C. has to take an extra shift at work which leaves Jenna upset considering she has the baby all day. At work, he complains to Marisol about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay, but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Upset, she hangs up on him. Dave joins K.C. for lunch, who's managing his days because of work, school and Jenna. Dave asks if he has time for fun but K.C. scoffs. Marisol then stops by and says she had a fun time in which K.C. agrees. K.C. asks Dave if it's weird if he had fun at work and Dave says it is and once Marisol says he had fun last night, Dave say "Oh, 'work'." In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied," not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean-up party." K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. In Should've Said No (1), Marisol is seen at her locker, flirting with K.C. Later, she is in the gym with K.C. when Drew approaches them. Marisol begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up, but K.C. sends her away, so that he can speak with Drew. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. In Lose Yourself (1), Marisol comes over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. In Lose Yourself (2), Jenna sees K.C. getting into a car with Marisol. She demands Dave tell her what's going on with Marisol and K.C., and Dave tells her. Later that day, Jenna confronts K.C. about Marisol, and they get into an argument. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. In Don't Panic (1), while Katie, Marisol, and Mo give their speeches to be Student Body President, Katie mentions that Marisol stole K.C. away from Jenna while she had a baby and calls her a homewrecker. Jenna is in the audience and agrees. Trivia *Marisol has had a crush on K.C. since Season 10. *Marisol and Jenna are still rivals though they both no longer have feelings for K.C. *K.C.'s relationships with both Jenna and Marisol ended in Lose Yourself (2). *K.C. cheated on Jenna with Marisol. Timeline *Start Up: Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) (1108) *Ended: 'Lose Yourself (2) '(1117) ** Reason: Jenna found out that K.C. cheated on her with Marisol. Gallery Fdfe.jpg Grtgr.jpg Trrrtrtrr.jpg Tetrr.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11